Digne de confiance
by Plum'oh
Summary: A trois heures du matin, Kise doit ouvrir la porte pour arrêter les lourds cognements — encore. / friend!HaiKise.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** A trois heures du matin, Kise doit ouvrir la porte pour arrêter les lourds cognements — encore.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello ! Ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ?

Cet OS n'est malheureusement pas une exclusivité étant donné que je l'avais écrit pour la haikiseweek en anglais, et je l'ai juste traduit. Mon cerveau semble réticent à l'idée d'écrire des nouveautés en français, et se met en mode full english dès qu'il le peut. /grogne  
Le prompt était "amitié". Je ne pense pas traduire mes autres textes tout de suite, voire pas du tout — j'ai l'impression de tricher en traduisant mes propres fics, aha. Le NaNo approche ; je vais forcément écrire un truc, non ? Espérons, espérons.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Digne de confiance

Lorsque Kise entend des cognements contre la porte en plein milieu de la nuit, il n'a pas besoin de se demander qui cela peut être. Il chasse la somnolence d'un clignement de yeux et s'extirpe du lit avec réticence et lenteur, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la porte, se rendant compte distraitement à quel point il est habitué à ça. Il ouvre, sans sourciller face à ce qu'il voit.

— Alors, il est trois heures du mat', j'ai un shooting dans six heures ce qui veut dire que je dois de nouveau me lever à sept heures, t'es mouillé de la tête aux pieds et t'as besoin d'un endroit où pioncer.

— Ta gueule, Ryouta.

Haizaki s'invite dans le salon de Kise, se déshabillant petit à petit en abandonnant les vêtements au sol. Kise soupire et retourne dans sa chambre pour prêter des vêtements à lui – ils font la même taille, après tout. Il entend l'eau couler, le faisant songer à la distance entre son salon et sa salle de bain puisqu'il y a cinq secondes, son invité impromptu était encore en train d'enlever ses habits. Il crie par-dessus le bruit de l'eau :

— Vêtements à la porte ! Et mets-les cette fois, s'il te plaît !

Kise ne désire vraiment pas rejouer la scène où il fait face à la nudité de Haizaki le matin, le traumatisant probablement à vie. Ce mec n'a aucune décence ni honte...

Il décide de préparer un chocolat chaud pour son ami avant de retourner dormir – Haizaki paraît être un partisan du café, mais le chocolat chaud reste son préféré. Malgré le fait qu'il puisse s'en sortir avec cinq ou six heures de sommeil, Kise aimerait quand même avoir la chance de dormir un peu plus de temps en temps. Il a d'ores et déjà perdu un bon nombre d'heures au lycée, merci bien.

Il pose le mug sur la table du salon et attend. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge résonne dans le silence de la nuit, ce qui ne fait que rappeler à Kise l'heure tardive, et il commence à spéculer sur les raisons de la présence de Haizaki dans son appartement. Depuis qu'ils se sont tous les deux installés à Tokyo – à des périodes différentes, certes –, il semble qu'ils se croisent fréquemment, généralement par hasard. Et Haizaki s'est pris d'affection pour l'appartement de Kise... pour une raison ou une autre. La plupart du temps pour l'ennuyer. Quelque chose du genre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits de pas de Haizaki se répercutent dans la salle pendant qu'il se sèche les cheveux avec une serviette et dieu merci il porte des vêtements. Kise pointe en face de lui pour lui indiquer le mug encore fumant, et Haizaki s'assoit sans autre forme de procès, drapant la chaise à côté de lui de son bras. Il avale une gorgée, prenant soin de ne pas se brûler la langue, tandis que Kise le regarde, sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main.

— Je vais supposer que la pluie a déversé son pouvoir sur toi, et que tu as pas décidé de faire une baignade dans la piscine, déclare Kise.

— Je suis étonné que t'aies réussi à dormir avec l'orage qui faisait rage y'a une heure, réplique sèchement Haizaki.

— Et dieu sait que j'ai le sommeil léger. Pourquoi tu étais dehors à trois heures du matin ?

Haizaki hausse les épaules et boit un peu plus de son chocolat chaud.

— Comme d'habitude, je me promenais, toute la merde et tout.

— Tu devrais vraiment arrêter ça, un jour tu vas être pris pour un tueur en série avec ta tête qui fait peur.

— Ha, ha, ha. Ha. Très drôle, Ryouta.

Kise se contente de sourire. Embêter Haizaki est devenu facile, plaisant même, quand il y pense. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait accoutumé à ces taquineries ; mais pour être honnête, cela ne le dérange pas du tout – peut-être qu'au fond de lui il se venge de la souffrance passée, ou du fait qu'il se retrouve toujours impliqué dans la merde de Haizaki et a besoin de le faire chier.

Kise observe Haizaki, prenant en note son apparence et son visage fatigué, puis il jette un œil à son canapé avant de hocher la tête.

— Je vais chercher une couverture et un coussin, ensuite je retournerai dormir.

Il se lève, mais le cri d'exclamation de Haizaki le stoppe net. Il se retourne et arque un sourcil.

— Tu me laisses dormir sur la canapé ? lance Haizaki. Quel genre d'hôte es-tu ?

— Le genre qui se fait réveiller à une heure impossible de la nuit pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune manière ? J'ai laissé mon futon chez ma sœur, donc tu devras te contenter du canapé.

— D'habitude t'as toujours le futon pour moi, traître.

— Oh, j'avais oublié la fréquence à laquelle tu squattes sans raison au beau milieu de la nuit...

Le mannequin a honnêtement perdu compte du nombre de fois où Haizaki a débarqué chez lui dans la nuit, ou s'est incrusté la journée. Il y avait cette entente bizarre qui s'est installée entre eux depuis qu'ils sont parvenus à un accord ; ils ne sont jamais vraiment excusés, jamais vraiment discuté de leurs premières années tendues – ils sont juste devenus amis. Et cette promotion semble convenir à Haizaki puisqu'il va toujours vers Kise dès qu'il est dans une situation délicate, et ça ne dérange pas Kise. Ce qui le surprend sûrement le plus est le fait que Haizaki a commencé à agir ainsi même s'ils n'étaient pas _aussi_ proches ; bien sûr, ils ont réparé leur relation, mais cela n'a pas été suffisant aux yeux de Kise pour qu'il dîne avec le mec qu'il a méprisé pendant longtemps. A présent il pense différemment, mais parfois il se demande si son ami (maintenant il peut l'appeler ainsi) se sent seul, et rend visite à la personne avec laquelle il... s'amuse le plus ? C'est vrai que, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas les meilleurs des amis – pas encore ? –, ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

Haizaki renifle et finit son mug de chocolat chaud, essuie sa bouche avec le revers de sa main et se dirige vers le canapé.

— J'attends.

Kise lève les yeux au ciel mais va quand même chercher couverture et coussin dans le placard, les jetant sur le canapé sans cérémonie.

— C'est toi l'impoli pour débarquer chez moi comme ça, rétorque-t-il. Je devrais louer mon canapé ou mon futon. 2000 yens la nuit.

— C'est putain de cher pour ce que tu offres, grogne Haizaki.

— Peu importe. Va dormir.

Kise tourne les talons et agite la main, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ne se sent plus groggy mais il a tout de même besoin de sommeil (réparateur). De plus, il a le sentiment qu'il va devoir beaucoup compter sur son repos pour écouter toutes les mésaventures qui sont arrivées à Haizaki, parce que ces lèvres enflées ne sont certainement pas apparues par magie. Il se demande vaguement si un jour quelqu'un découvrira qu'il héberge l'autre homme durant ces nuits folles – un carnage sans nom va probablement éclater, tout le monde va paniquer et adieu, jours paisibles.

— J'espère que le p'tit dej' est inclus dans tes services ! crie Haizaki depuis le canapé.

— C'est pas un hôtel !

Kise s'effondre sur son lit, se glisse sous ses draps et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil trouve rapidement son chemin, après que le bruissement dans le salon ait cessé.

Au matin, quand son réveil indique sept heures, il se lève avec la même réticence pour commencer la journée. Se frottant les yeux, il va d'abord voir son invité, mais il ne trouve qu'un canapé vide. Ses vêtements ont été laissés sur une chaise, tandis que ceux qui avaient été abandonnés au sol ont disparu. Kise secoue la tête, et un large sourire étire ses lèvres.

Le petit déjeuner sur la table sent bon.

* * *

Je trouve que la transition de l'anglais vers le français a fait perdre de son charme à la fic *tousse* Brayfe. Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? o/


End file.
